


Spider

by starkitten25



Series: Omega!Tony/Alpha!Peter [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Knotting, Light Bondage, Light Choking, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony Stark, Pet Names, Peter is 21, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sub Peter Parker, Tony is... older, well... Peter goes into rut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkitten25/pseuds/starkitten25
Summary: Tony didn't know Peter was going into a rut when they began this scene.How could he?





	Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Enjoy some shameless Starker smut <3 
> 
> I started writing a few Alpha Peter/Omega Tony things and now I can't fucking stop so. Here ya go.

Tony hadn’t known that Peter was going to go into rut when they started this scene. 

How could he?

Yeah, Peter was a little more eager and whiny than usual and his scent maybe a little stronger but that wasn’t too unusual with how Tony had been teasing him almost all night. Little promising touches, heated looks, descriptive text messages that made Peter’s face turn red every time he looked at his phone while they were out at dinner. 

So Tony went about things as normal. Locking a gold collar around Peter’s neck after watching him strip naked and then tying him up all pretty and spread on the bed. On his knees, wrists attached to his ankles making him arch his back, his cock already dripping without even being touched. That would make for a fun evening considering Tony had absolutely no intention to let him knot or even cum. 

“Alright, baby boy, how are you feeling?” Tony asked, voice gentle for now as he positioned the blindfold over Peter’s eyes and knelt on the bed to hook a finger underneath the collar so he could feel Peter swallow and pant. 

“Need you,” Peter whined, high pitched and desperate. 

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle darkly. “I bet you do,” he said, trailing the back of his knuckles up one of Peter’s thighs. “Jesus what it would be like to be 21 again…” Tony breathed, rubbing his thumb over the dip of Peter’s hips and gripping tight when Peter tried to wiggle closer. “You’re all hard and ready to cum just from a couple of lewd texts.”

“Please, Daddy. Please let me cum,” Peter panted, whimpering and squirming. 

The Omega chewed on his lip, looking Peter up and down. It was a little bit odd for him to be begging already. Usually, that didn’t come until later. Though with how absolutely gorgeous Peter was all desperate and panting, Tony wasn’t going to think too hard about it. Instead, he was going to have fun.

Tony pulled his hand away from Peter’s thigh and the kid made a noise like he was going to fucking die as Tony got up from the bed. “You’re being noisy tonight, maybe I should gag that pretty little mouth of yours,” Tony said, sliding a hand over Peter’s cheek. “Then again if I do that then I can’t fuck it so… maybe not,” he said contemplatively as he padded around the room to set everything else up now that Peter couldn’t move or see. 

The candles, lube, Peter’s favorite plug - it was small and unassuming but curved in just the right way and vibrated with a touch of a button. He had a plan. If Peter could wait that long. Tony knelt on the bed again, behind Peter this time and ran a hand down the Alpha’s spine. “Mmm… Please, Daddy, please let me knot you,” Peter whined even as Tony grabbed him by the hair and shoved his face down against the bedsheets. 

“You really think I’m going to let you knot me after you’ve been such a little shit these past few days?” Tony snapped. “You’re going to be lucky if I even let you _cum_ tonight, kitten.”

Tony could hear Peter grumbling, voice muffled against the blankets to the point that Tony couldn’t make out what he was saying. “What was that?” he asked, pulling Peter’s head up just a little and… 

Was Peter baring his teeth at him? 

He was definitely fucking growling. “I think you need to change your attitude little kitty,” Tony snapped back at him. “Otherwise I’m going to work you open just enough to get this plug inside of you, fuck your mouth, and let you stay all tied up and hard for the rest of the fucking night.”

The defiance very slowly melted away from Peter’s features and his growling turned into little whines and pants. “That’s what I thought,” Tony said, positioning Peter how he liked him with his chest against the bed and ass in the air. He let go of the Alpha just long enough to grab the lube and squirt some over a few fingers. As always, there were a few seconds of resistance when Tony pressed a finger against Peter’s hole. But with some light rubs and persistence, the Alpha relaxed enough that Tony could slip one finger inside to start with. 

There it was again. Growling. 

“And here I thought you actually wanted to be fucked. It’s fine with me if you don’t,” Tony said easily, “But that means I’m not going to touch you at all.” 

“No,” Peter whined. “I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Daddy. I-I can’t… I’m trying, I can’t help it.”

Tony hesitated a moment. Peter usually didn’t have much of an issue suppressing the growling and snarling and baring teeth. Hell, the kid was the one to ask for this in the first place - for Tony to take control.

That right there, if nothing else, should have been Tony’s first clue. “Fine,” Tony said, crooking his finger slightly and pressing into the Alpha’s prostate, feeling smug when Peter cried out and clenched around him. He slowly worked him up, one finger, then two, then three momentarily. Peter was a fucking mess. Hips twitching, letting out a wonderful mix of high-pitched moans and little pleas for more. There was a wet spot on the bed from his cock dripping and Peter’s whole body shook when Tony eased the plug into him. 

“T-Tony…” Peter slurred as the plug began vibrating. “P-Please… I-I can’t - Tony fuck - I -I need more, n-need to… to knot you. Please, please Omega,” Peter sobbed, gasping as Tony unclipped the handcuffs from his ankles and shoved Peter not-very-gently down onto his back, pinning him by his neck.

“What the _fuck_ did you just call me?” Tony snapped lowly, fingers squeezing Peter’s neck tight and watching as he struggled for air, a few helpless squeaks coming from his mouth. “I am not your Omega, you little bitch. Not right now.”

The Omega squeezed Peter’s neck just a little harder before he let off enough for the Alpha to gasp for breath, seeing tears soak the blindfold. “I-I’m sorry,” Peter sobbed. “I - I’m sorry, Daddy. Please, please forgive me. I-I need you, please,” the Alpha begged between sobs, wiggling and rutting his hips up and squirming underneath Tony.

“Well if you need me so bad why have you been such a little fucking brat?” Tony growled. “Seriously, Peter, you’ve been disrespecting me, talking back, scenting other Omegas, now you have the absolute nerve to call me not only ‘Tony’ but ‘Omega’ while we’re playing? You’re usually so good, baby. I’m sorry, I’m going to have to pull out the knot cage. You’ve given me no choice.” It was Tony’s last-stop punishment if nothing else worked or if, in this case, Peter’s just been consistently pushing buttons and talking back. It was similar to a cock ring but with less give and a little thicker to wrap around an Alpha’s knot to prevent it from popping when they came. Which, from what Tony could tell on the rare occasions he’s used it on Peter, was one of the finest forms of torture someone could implement.

“W-What? No, no, Daddy, please!” Peter gasped, voice going high and frantic. “Anything but that, please, please!” There were more tears streaming down his face but Tony ignored the pleas and leaned over to dig around in the bedside drawer.

They had a safe-word for a reason. And Tony’s seen Peter get worked up worse than this before and not safe-word out. Tony’s covered Peter in bruises and edged him for _hours_ before and he didn’t safe-word. They had just gotten started after all. 

So when, all of a sudden, Peter sobbed and whimpered ‘spider’ almost too quietly to hear, Tony almost missed it.

“Fuck,” Tony muttered under his breath when he fully comprehended that Peter had just safeworded, dropping the cage and quickly unhooking Peter’s ankles and wrists before turning the vibrator off. He didn’t take the blindfold off or pull the plug out yet, letting Peter get to that on his own time. Instead, he just went with it easily when Peter pulled him down and curled up on his chest, Peter’s body heaving with sobs and shaking like a leaf. 

“Shh, baby boy, hey, you did good. You did so good, baby, I’m sorry - I pushed you too far, hey, hey, look at me,” Tony whispered now that Peter had pulled the blindfold off. Those big puppy dog eyes he liked so much staring back at him, watery and red and Tony hated himself a little. How did he not see that Peter was struggling? “Baby, you’re okay. It’s okay. We can just stop.”

Peter whined softly and shook his head, burying his face against Tony’s neck and the Omega tilted his head back so that his Alpha could scent him properly. The kid wouldn’t stay still, squirming and writhing next to him and whimpering. Tony couldn’t figure out what was going on with him until Peter seemed to be too far gone to care and started to shamelessly grind against his hip. “N-Need to… to knot you, p-please,” Peter whimpered, voice all high pitched and desperate. 

“Oh.”

It all hit Tony at once and everything made a lot more sense. Peter was going into rut. That’s why he’s been acting so weird. That’s why he couldn’t handle having the knot-cage. And now he was pretty much humping his leg. Which was a little hotter than it should’ve been. Especially with that pretty gold collar around Peter’s neck and the tears staining his face.

“Shit, baby, why didn’t you tell me you were going to hit your rut soon…?” Tony asked, voice soft as he stroked a hand over Peter’s spine and for now just letting the kid grind against his thigh. 

“‘M sorry,” Peter hiccuped, licking at the pulse point of Tony’s neck. “I-I thought I could d-do it… I… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, kitten,” Tony muttered, kissing him softly. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry,” he promised, just waiting long enough for Peter to stop crying before he untangled himself from the Alpha’s grip to push his pants off. He wasn’t going to make Peter wait any longer than necessary and Tony was wet enough from making the Alpha squirm earlier so he didn’t waste any time pushing Peter onto his back, straddling his hips, and sinking down onto him. 

The stretch burned but in the best way possible and Tony was panting once he was fully seated, hands braced against Peter’s shoulders. And it was a beautiful sight, Peter’s head thrown back against the pillows - red splotches around the sides of his neck where Tony had squeezed - body taut and trembling, not to mention the way that Peter’s fingers were digging into Tony’s hips. “P-Please,” he squeaked out after a few moments, grinding his hips upwards. 

Tony was just impressed that the kid hadn't flipped them and pinned him. Peter could. He was way stronger than he looked and definitely stronger than Tony. "You're such a good boy, baby," Tony praised, smoothing Peter's messy hair down and rolling his hips."How did I get so lucky?” he purred, kissing Peter softly. 

The Omega wasn’t surprised at all when Peter started to rock his hips up against him and Tony let him - swallowing down all the little whimpers and pleas from the Alpha. Tony could tell that Peter was already close with the noises he was making and the way that the Alpha was clawing at his hips and thighs. Tony was nowhere near that point yet but he didn't care. He'd just jerk himself off after Peter knotted him. “Nnn… T-Tony, I-I can’t… P-please,” the Alpha sobbed underneath him. 

"C'mon baby boy, give it to me. You know I like it rough, do whatever you need to," Tony urged him, unable to stop the startled yelp that came from him when Peter did flip them around. Tony felt like a fucking ragdoll the way Peter manhandled him - physically turning him over onto his stomach and pulling his hips up until Tony could get his knees underneath him. And then there was a hand pressed firmly between his shoulder blades, keeping his chest pressed against the bed - Peter’s other hand gripping one of Tony’s hips with bruising strength.

As demeaning as it was, it also turned Tony on way more than he'd ever admit. Especially when Peter started to ruthlessly pound into him without warning. Tony's cock went from being mildly interested to throbbing painfully and spilling precum all over the place. All he could do was grip at the sheets and try not to scream at how Peter's cock slammed into his prostate with every thrust at this angle.

It was so different than normal. Even if Peter was taking the lead, usually the Alpha was way too polite for his own good and Tony normally had to do a _lot_ of talking and begging before Peter fucked him how he wanted to be fucked. And Tony knew that if he actually wanted Peter to slow down or stop he just had to say one word and, even in the midst of a rut, Peter would instantly stop. 

Peter stopping was the absolute _last_ thing Tony wanted at that point, though.

Tony could already feel Peter's knot start to swell after just a few moments and before the thought finished crossing his mind, he felt a hand grip his cock and started stroking in time with Peter's thrusts and fuck.

Tony could feel the swirling heat that an orgasm was right around the corner just as Peter's knot started to catch and the noise Peter made was what ended up pushing Tony right over the edge, crying out and shaking as cum pulsed from his cock right onto the bed underneath him. 

"Mmph," Tony grunted as Peter slumped down on top of him and caused him to collapse onto the bed. The Alpha was shaking harder than Tony was, gasping for air and Tony just let him catch his breath for a few moments before speaking up. "Babe? This isn't comfortable," he muttered.

Peter whined softly at that but still, with the utmost care, managed to turn them onto their sides and wrap an arm tightly around Tony’s waist. The Alpha just nuzzling and kissing against the mating mark he had left on Tony a while ago and pretty much purring.

It wasn’t long before that purring turned into snoring and Tony desperately wished that he could roll over to enjoy the no doubt blissed-out expression on Peter’s face right now. Cheeks all flushed, neck bruised, that pretty gold collar still on him. 

Oh well, it’s not like this was going to be the last time that Peter knots him tonight.


End file.
